indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
ToASession001
Previous- Next (back to logs) 6:43 PM] DM: It is the thirteenth of Flamerule in the Year of the Purple Dragons, 1493DR here in Baldur's Gate. For the past several days, the talk of the streets and taverns has all been about the so-called death curse: a wasting disease afflicting everyone who’s ever been raised from the dead. Victims grow thinner and weaker each day, slowly but steadily sliding toward the death they once denied. When they finally succumb, they can’t be raised—and neither can anyone else, regardless of whether they’ve ever received that miracle in the past. Temples and scholars of divine magic are at a loss to explain a curse that has affected the entire region, and possibly the entire world. PM DM: You have been invited, through whatever channels I've described to you, to the home of Syndra Silvane, a retired adventurer and merchant. A uniformed attendant led you to this sitting room to await the rest of your party before meeting with your patron. You may describe and introduce yourselves to the others. PM Radzwe: A 3'2" grey skinned bald goblin wearing loose fitting cotton pants and shirt, clutching a spear, eyes everyone warily. He states simply, "My name is Radzwe. I imagine we are all here for the same reason." PM Darvin: Darvin, a fair skinned, auburn haired wood elf, takes a quick scan about the motley crew. "Greetings...friends. I'm Darvin of House Fairwood, warden of the Kelemvor Glade. I look forward to working with you...talented bunch." PM Kelania: Kelania Kineherd, who is a small and compact figure with tanned skin and an undercut, responds with "Uh, hey. You all can call me Kel, I guess. Nice to meet you." PM Briar: Briar arrives in the sitting room, making a nice contrast to Radzwe at significantly more than twice the goblin's height and clad in thick metal armor with accompanying longsword and shield. All knightly decorum is lost, however, when she spots Radzwe and bounds over. "Ooh, a goblin! I spent a week with a tribe of goblins in the Vast Swamp once. The entryways were awkward. I'm Briar." She pauses briefly in consideration and then growls out a rough but intelligible Goblin for "hello, what brings you here?" PM Radzwe: Radzwe takes a step back to maintain his circle of comfort and looks at Briar like the goblin she said didn't mean what she thought it meant PM Darvin: Darvin stares intently but ignorant to the conversation. "I suppose it will be useful to talk our way out of an ambush if we've run out of arrows." PM Briar: Briar frowns slightly at the goblin's reluctance, but seems somewhat used to it. She pivots in place to address Darvin. "Usually the talking is most effective before you've shot arrows at anyone." PM Kelania: Kelania look up at Darvin and says, "You an archer? You look the type." and gives a smirk. PM Darvin: Darvin gives a confused but relenting nod. "Mm hmm. Well, I suppose there are friendly goblin ambushes somewhere in the world." PM DM: There's the sound of someone clearing their throat at the entryway to the room and a uniformed attendant says, "Follow me, if you please." PM Kelania: Kelania stands up, but lets someone walk in front of her to go first PM Darvin: Darvin follows the attendant as he replies to Kelania. "I sure hope my bow didn't give that away. That's supposed to be a surprise for our foes." PM Kelania: "I won't tell them" PM DM: He turns and leads you up a grand staircase to the third floor, then ushers you into a wood-paneled room with a fireplace, comfortable chairs, and a heavy table bearing goblets and bottles of wine. The darkly paneled walls are hung with maps and sea charts. Racks, shelves, and cabinets hold hundreds more rolled-up maps and charts. A person is seated in an overstuffed chair near the fire. You can’t discern a gender, because only the person’s head emerges from under a heavy blanket draped over the chair, and an embroidered hood and silver mask conceal the wearer’s face. Even the person’s dry, raspy voice provides no clue. “Help yourselves to wine, and seat yourselves, friends—I hope I may call you that.” PM Kelania: Kelania absolutely helps herself to the wine. PM Briar: Briar is also right there, helping herself to the wine. As she goes, though, she stares at the masked individual. "How curious. Is it a custom here to hide yourself like that?" PM Darvin: "Thank you, don't mind if I do...erm...madam? My apologies." PM Radzwe: Radzwe watches mutely, and waits for everyone else to get settled. PM DM: The figure's head tilts. "No. The death curse you’ve heard about has struck me and I find that I am uncomfortable with the way my appearance has changed and the looks I receive. I don’t know how much longer I’ll last before I perish. Clerics have no help to offer. They’re stymied by what is happening." PM Briar: Briar is supremely embarrassed and stifles it with another gulp of wine. PM Darvin: Darvin nods sternly. "Yes, a lot of talk of this affliction has been making the rounds in town. How may we be of service?" PM DM: "I've been trying to gather people willing to travel to far off lands in search of the cure. My contacts in the Harpers have learned that the cause of the death curse is a necromantic artifact called the Soulmonger. According to their sources, the Soulmonger is somewhere in Chult. I understand each of you is seeking passage to the jungle." PM Kelania: Kelania looks at the others and says, "Yeah, seems like it." PM Radzwe: Radzwe nods PM Darvin: "Indeed, as per my lord's request." PM Briar: "Oh, really?" She looks around. "Why're you all headed there?" PM Darvin: "I've been ordered to search and assist a party of the Knights of Kelemvor that have already set out towards the Soulmonger's destruction." PM Kelania: "Uh, mercenary business, here. The usual, y'know?" PM Darvin: "I pray that it is this party's intent as well." PM Radzwe: Radzwe scowls and says, "My reasons are mine, for now" PM DM: "You may have your own reasons for seeking passage, but I have an offer for you. Should you seek out this Soulmonger out and destroy it, not only will you be doing the world a great service, I will provide you each with a magical item, provided I have not passed on, not to mention that the unplundered ruins will likely make you rich as kings. I can also provide you with the best map I have been able to compile after working from dozens of sea charts, log books, and explorers' journals. I doubt you'll find as good a map anywhere else." PM Briar: "Oh, you have a map? Can we see it?" PM Darvin: Darvin nods. "Very good. These will be invaluable in a strange land." PM Radzwe: Radzwe looks thoughtful, "That is a proper offer. I beleive our interest might be alligned." PM DM: The figure stands and makes their way to the side of the room, then a pale, greyish, bony hand appears from under the blanket and slides a map out of one of the shelves, indistinguishable from several others until it is unrolled on the table. PM DM: “Chult is a peninsula ringed with mountains and choked with rainforests. Enormous reptiles, savage gobli-- dangerous people of every kind, and an army of undead prowl its jungles and ruins. Mapping the place has always been nigh impossible, and nothing is known about the region’s current geography beyond a few miles from the coast.” PM Briar: Briar lays a hand unconsciously on the hilt of her sword and makes a slightly nervous grin. "Sounds fun." PM Darvin: Darvin looks down at the map, pensively. "This will definitely not be a stroll through the glade. But by Kelemvor's guidance, we will find our way or make one." PM DM: “If we are in agreement, when you’re ready to depart, I will teleport us all to Port Nyanzaru, the only major settlement in Chult." A bony finger rests on the map in the northern part, on the city's symbol. "I’ve been there several times before, so there’s little chance of mishap. Once there, I’ll stay with a friend named Wakanga Otamu. He’s one of seven merchant princes who rule the city. You can find me there.” PM Radzwe: Radzwe nods, and appears ready to go PM Darvin: "Shall we report to Wakanga once we've arrived?" PM Kelania: Kelania refills her goblet of wine, says "Yeah, sounds like a deal," and stands up PM DM: "If you'd like an introduction, I can arrange that, though what you choose to do once we arrive is up to you." PM Briar: "Port Nyanzaru. Wakanga Otamu. Merchant princes." She mumbles terms to herself, sounding out the unfamiliar pronunciations and committing the most important snippets of information to memory. "Where'd you learn to teleport? It seems like a nifty thing to be able to do." PM DM: "I was an adventurer once long ago. An arcane spellcaster." PM DM: "It is thanks to that chapter of my life that I now bear this curse." PM Kelania: Kel gives a look of admiration. PM Darvin: Darvin nods. "An introduction would not hurt. It will be wise to set up a base of operations before venturing into the jungle." PM Briar: Unable to ask a question that doesn't remind her new patron of their looming mortality, Briar takes another gulp of wine and sets the goblet away. "I think I'm ready." PM DM: The bony hand makes a gesture, and there's silence for a few moments, then she says, "Wakanga will meet us." PM DM: "Gather around, please." Once you're all standing close enough, She lifts her hand and starts tracing arcane patterns in the air. A faint blue glow lingers where her fingers pass, and when she brings her hand sharply down, the scene around you changes. You appear in a tropical city under the blazing sun. The familiar sounds of a harbor—creaking ropes, slapping waves, heavy barrels rolling across cobblestones—mingle with voices shouting and cursing in an unfamiliar language filled with clicks, inhalations, and singsongy words that make it sound almost musical. The aroma of unfamiliar spices and tropical fruit mixes with the wharfside smells of fish, tar, and canvas. Beyond all that, Port Nyanzaru is an explosion of color. Buildings are painted in bright shades of blue, green, orange, and salmon pink, or their walls are adorned with murals portraying giant reptiles and mythical heroes. Every building sports baskets and clay urns of colorful flowers or is draped in leafy, flowering vines. Minstrels in bright clothing adorned with feathers and shells perform on street corners. Multicolored pennants and sun awnings flutter atop the city walls. A crowd of children dressed in feathered hats and capes races past you, squealing in delighted terror as a street performer costumed as a big-toothed lizard stomps and roars behind them. The whole city seems to be bustling, sweating, laughing, swearing, and singing. (And there are two handouts for you in Roll20- one for the jungle background and another for the typical inhabitants of Port Nyanzaru.) PM Radzwe: Radzwe eyes dart around expecting an attack from any direction PM Radzwe: while trying to look calm PM Kelania: Kelania takes a moment to get her bearings, and then sips from the wine goblet, which she still has. PM Briar: Briar grins, pleasantly overwhelmed, and takes in the sights, sounds, and scents of the new locale. "It's beautiful. And really, really hot. But mostly beautiful." PM Darvin: Darvin glances around and dartingly scans the new area, trying to retain composure PM DM: A man in brilliant colored clothing, a turban, and a beard styled with beads opens his arms as he approaches. "Ah, my dear Syndra. Welcome back to Nyanzaru." PM DM: Syndra: "You could tell it was me?" Wakanga laughs. "Of course I can." Syndra: "Of course you can. These are the latest adventurers come to seek the evil in the jungle. I told them I'd provide an introduction." PM Kelania: Kelania gives a smirk and a small wave. "Hello." PM Radzwe: Radzwe glares up, steely eyed PM Darvin: Darvin gives a slight bow towards Wakanga. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance m'lord. I am Darvin of House Fairwood, at your service. We've come to deal with this evil." PM DM: Wakanga smiles at Darvin and tilts his head in acknowledgment. "Welcome to Port Nyanzaru. I'd suggest making use of the shops and city before heading out to the jungles. Perhaps a stay at one of our inns? The Thundering Lizard or Kaya's House of Repose will suit you well. I might also suggest looking at the boards to find a guide for the jungles... someone a bit more accustomed to the dangers you'll find." PM Radzwe: Radzwe nods, considering his good advice. PM Darvin: "Thank you for the advice, I imagine we will do just that." PM Briar: "Er. The latest?" She gives Syndra a look. PM DM: Syndra: "The city is teeming with fortune hunters, mercenaries, and missionaries. I would not be surprised if word about the... object is common knowledge by the end of the day." PM Kelania: Kelania looks to the group. "So, uh, I guess we head off now?" PM Radzwe: Radzwe says, "I imagine a good guide would be best to point us to things city dwellers might need in a jungle." PM DM: Wakanga waves his arm in a flourish. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, but I must get my friend out of this heat before she melts from underneath the blanket." Almost too quietly for you to hear, he adds, "Really, Syndra, you know this is too heavy to wear here." PM Darvin: "Farewell, m'lord and lady. We will be in touch." PM DM: Syndra: "Good luck." They both start walking towards the nearby, walled off hill. PM Briar: "It has to be the Thundering Lizard. 'House of Repose' sounds like we're already dead." PM Radzwe: "Thundering lizard could have gas" PM Darvin: Darvin looks back to his new team. "Well then, shall we set up lodge?" PM Radzwe: "But I agree, the Lizard sounds more appealing" PM Briar: "I say we go get lost in the city before we run to a tavern, though. Best way to learn a new place." PM Kelania: "Hey, that sounds fun." PM Radzwe: Radzwe seems more energized, "I suggest, Lizard first, ask about a guide, agree on a guide and then get outfitted." PM Radzwe: Radzwe looks at Briar to determine if this is intended as jest PM Darvin: "I agree with the goblin. Let's get settled, get a feel for the folk, then find the best provisioner." PM Radzwe: Just in case, Radzwe adds, "The jungle will likely give us ample get lost opportunities." PM Darvin: "Damned if I'm a ranger, I pray that's not the case." PM Radzwe: "And our benefactor is on a clock" PM DM: As you discuss, you see carts being pulled by giant lizards, the like of which none of you have ever seen. PM DM: In fact, there's not a horse or goat or ox to be seen. PM Briar: Briar sighs. "Alright. We'll be responsible first, but --" She goes running after the nearest cart-lizard. PM Kelania: "Huh, that's new." PM Kelania: She follows PM Radzwe: Radzwe moves away from potential predators that are large enough to eat him. PM Darvin: Darvin looks on slightly amused. "That is one giant newt." PM Radzwe: He eyes the size and shape of their teeth from afar PM DM: The closest cart puller is a hadrosaurus. It's harnessed much like an oxen would be in Baldur's Gate. PM DM: It does not have sharp teeth. PM Darvin: Darvin gives a whistle with his fingers. "Are you intent on getting crushed to death here or the jungle first? Let's go find that damned inn." PM Briar: ((how quickly is it moving, and do the cart-owners seem annoyed?)) PM Radzwe: Radzwe mutters something about"... and this is the civilized area..." PM DM: I assumed you weren't getting in the way of it. It's plodding through a lot of foot traffic, so not very fast. There's a lot of people moving through the area. PM Radzwe: Radzwe moves towards Darwin, and whispers not entirely quietly, "You might need to herd her if we want to move along" PM Briar: Briar walks briefly with the cart to make quick, one-sided conversation with the creature. "Hello! You're very majestic. Make sure not to overwork in this heat." Once the bulk of the novelty of being face to face with an enormous cart-lizard has worn off, she jogs back to the party. "Sorry, but that was necessary. What a city!" PM DM: The hadrosaur lets out a sound somewhere between a honk and a moan as Briar leaves. PM Darvin: Darvin gently face-palms. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to get acquainted with the locals." PM Radzwe: Radzwe says, "Ask the creature where the Thundering Lizards is." PM Briar: "I don't know if it'd know. I can speak their language but they can't speak mine, so the best it could do is point anyways. We might be better asking an actual person." PM Radzwe: "Good plan, do that" PM Kelania: Kelania flags down a local PM DM: There's lots of people in the area. Are you looking for someone in particular? PM Kelania: Someone who looks like they'd know about the inns, haha PM Darvin: ((could i make a perception check to find out who would look like theyd know best?)) PM Radzwe: Someone non-murderous looking PM DM: Sure. PM Kelania: ((should I also?)) PM DM: If you'd like. PM Kelania: ((11)) PM Radzwe: ((I use insight to spot any potential dishnesty/dirty dealing)) PM Darvin: Darvin glances about, but the Chultan folk all dress so exoticly ((8)) PM Radzwe: ((14)) PM DM: Kelania spots a couple people wearing what appears to be a uniform as they walk through the crowds. Radzwe doesn't really notice anything particularly dirty, though the area to the west (down on the map) looks like it would be the kind of place to go looking for such things. PM Kelania: Kelania moves towards the uniformed individuals, and calls out for their attention. PM Briar: Briar allows the others to go looking for the useful informataion, and meanwhile picks out an individual at random in the crowd of passers-by, casting disguise self to adopt their appearance. She uses this to more easily snoop on the customs and language of the people around her without having the appearance of being seven feet tall, armored, and blue-skinned. PM DM: They stop, one of them raising an eyebrow at the halfling. "Another tourist? The jungle is that way." He points south. PM Kelania: "Hey, I'm not looking for the jungle yet, where are the inns in town? PM Radzwe: "The thundering lizard in particular" PM Radzwe: He says from behind Kelania PM Kelania: ((I think you're actually taller than me, lol)) PM DM: The guards startle a bit at seeing the goblin. One puts his hand on the sword at his hip. "Batiri in Nyanzaru?" PM Radzwe: ((I was just checking to see if you gave your height)) PM Kelania: "That's not what this is, pal. All we need is directions." PM Kelania: ((I think I put 3 feet even)) PM Radzwe: Radzwe rolls his eyes, and says, "Me, goblin, GOB - LIN. I don't know what a Batri is." PM Radzwe: ((I do know what a Batri is)) PM DM: "Batiri are GOB-LIN." The other puts his hand on the guard's shoulder. "Inns are west, if you've got the coin. Market Ward." PM Kelania: "Right, thanks." PM Kelania: and Kelania starts to pull away. PM Darvin: Darvin nods in thanks to the guards. PM Darvin: "Alright, a-west we go." PM Radzwe: Radzwe remembers why he doesn't talk to strangers if he can avoid it. PM Kelania: Kel gives Radzwe that "yeesh" look PM Briar: Briar rushes to catch up with the rest of the group, almost immediately dropping her magical disguise. "Don't worry, I'm here! Did you find your tavern?" PM Radzwe: "Its an inn, drinking is probably not a good idea" PM Darvin: "Heading there now." PM Darvin: ((Are we moving to the market ward now?)) PM DM: So you move through the streets. You notice that the city is full of walls. Walls to your north, walls around the tops of hills, walls around the city itself. PM DM: You pass a huge marketplace with people shouting, hustling, selling, making bargains, buying, vying for attention. PM DM: Give me a perception check, everyone. PM Radzwe: ((12)) PM Kelania: ((7)) PM Darvin: Darvin paces through, slightly irritated "Like Baldur's market, but fouler smelling." PM Darvin: ((15)) PM Briar: ((20)) PM Briar: Briar clamps a powerful hand down reflexively against the coin pouch at her belt. PM DM: It's not just the pouch Briar grabs, but a small human child's hand too. PM Darvin: "Oi. A pick pocket, have we?" PM Briar: She looks down at the kid, amused. "Ooh, you almost had me. Did you get any of my friends here before you got to me?" PM Radzwe: Radzwe reflexively checks his pouch. PM DM: The child looks up with wide, terrified eyes and shakes his head. "N-no... I'm sorry." PM DM: Radzwe's pouch is untouched. PM Kelania: Kelania goes to pull coins from her pouch PM Radzwe: "pickpocketing might be easier with less fingers" PM Kelania: "Listen, we don't need any trouble, kid." PM Kelania: "Just take some of my coins, and we can be on our way" PM Briar: Briar would prefer not to make a pickpocket cry today. It might make her feel like the bad guy in the situation. "Alright, alright. Next time don't go for the ones that are enormous and have swords. Off with you, child." PM Radzwe: Radzwe does not appear to be seriously threatening the child PM Darvin: Darvin looks at Kelania and Radzwe's motions and follows suit, as he doesn't believe his been picked before. PM Briar: She releases her grip. PM DM: The kid looks in horror at Radzwe, back at Briar, then takes off at a full run, not even hearing Kel's offer. PM Kelania: She raises her hand as if to call out, but does not. PM Kelania: ((Do I still have coins, lol)) PM Radzwe: Radzwe says thoughtfully, "Now he can decide if he has the stomach for thieving afterall" PM DM: You do still have them. PM Darvin: Darvin sighs. "Ugh...the little shite may have known where our damned inn is." PM Radzwe: "Then the would be thief would know where we are sleeping" PM Darvin: "Then you'd have dinner." PM Briar: "It was just a child. Still, this does support spending our money on actual supplies before we go exploring the town." PM DM: Continuing west, you pass a gate towards a ravine to the south and a large building behind walls to the north, then finally you reach the Market Ward. Where the market you passed earlier was full of exotic goods, this one appears to be every-day things like food and basic clothing. PM Radzwe: "she gets there eventually" PM Kelania: "An urchin probably doesn't want hardtack and ropes" PM DM: Looking around a bit, you can find both the Thundering Lizard, a lively inn with a loud song pouring out of the front doors, and Kaya's House of Repose, a slightly nicer, quieter place tucked away in a corner of the neighborhood. PM Radzwe: "I am good with noise" PM Kelania: "Looks like you all made the right choice" Kelania says with a sarcastic smile, and moves towards the Thundering Lizard PM DM: Most of the signage you see is in Common so far. PM Darvin: "More noise, more folk, more knowledge. I humbly suppose." PM Briar: As they walk, Briar peers at stalls, looking for cloth she can drape over her armor to keep the worst of the sun off the easy-to-heat metal. PM Radzwe: "I would prefer if someone, not me, could secure rooms for all of us, as to minimize my gobliness' s effect on people" PM Darvin: "Alright folks, lets dive in." PM DM: There are stalls with cloth for sale. You can probably find the equivalent of a large scarf or a cloak for 3 cp. PM Briar: She buys about twice that amount without much effort to haggle, and winds the cloth loosely around the metal of her helmet and mail as she walks. "In we go! Although I'm not too subtle either. Shouldn't have been so hasty to use the magic." PM DM: Entering the inn, you can see it doubles as a tavern. There are several tables scattered around the floor with a variety of people talking, eating, laughing, drinking. The sign above the bar reads "Bed- 5sp. Private room- 1gp. Food- 3sp. Tej- 4cp." PM Kelania: "So, how many people to a room?" PM DM: Just inside the door is a bulletin board with several pieces of paper hanging off it, each with a description of a guide. PM Radzwe: Radzwe looks expectantly for some help getting a room PM DM: There's a woman behind the counter that moves to help you if you approach. "Newcomers to Nyanzaru? How can Old Isi help you?" PM Briar: Briar walks over to the bar with some of the others to do her own part in bombarding the woman with questions. "Hey, what's 'tej?'" PM Kelania: "And can I get one, whatever it is." PM DM: Isi: "Tej is the drink of choice here. Made of sweet honey. Four copper for a mug." PM Radzwe: "I would be open to splitting a room" PM DM: She pours one and sets it in front of Kelania. It's amber-colored and smooth. PM Kelania: Kelania passes a gold coin across the counter, expecting change. PM Briar: "And then also the rooms question. How many people can fit in one?" PM DM: She passes change- 9sp, 6cp. PM Radzwe: Radzwe gives up, and asks, "I'd like a room please" PM DM: "There is one bed in each private room. Can fit two of me... maybe four of you..." she adds, looking at Kel, "Maybe one of you," she says, eyeing Briar. PM DM: "We have two open." PM DM: "The other beds are in the common sleeping area." PM Briar: Briar feels her coin purse, which is worryingly flat considering the need for jungle supplies. "I'll just have a bed." PM DM: She pulls out a key for Radzwe. "One gold for a room, five silver for a bed." PM Radzwe: Radzwe reluctantly hands over 5 gp PM Kelania: "Just a bed's fine for me" and Kel hands over 5 sp PM DM: She raises an eyebrow at Radzwe. "Five silver a bed, one gold for a room." PM DM: "We don't provide... those services here, though perhaps they could be arranged..." PM Radzwe: Radzwe murmurs his distraction and keeps 4 gp and gives her 1 PM Darvin: Darvin approaches Old Isi. "I'll have a bed as well and food ,please. And I'll also try some of that Tej." PM Briar: Briar hands over her five silver, change made from the cloth merchant earlier, then looks toward Kelania. "How is the tej?" PM Kelania: "It's pretty good" PM Kelania: "I think you'd like it" she smirks PM DM: Go ahead and mark off whatever gold you'll be spending for rooms, food, and drink. If you don't eat something today, you'll have to mark off a ration from your inventory. PM Radzwe: Radzwe takes his key and heads to his room to store his gear, but keeps his pear with him when he returns to check the guide board. PM Briar: "Mm. Alright, you've got me." She plinks some coppers down on the counter, and a few silver pieces for food as well. "Tej it is, and a meal, please." PM Darvin: Darvin looks at Kelania with smirk. "I'm sure it's swell. But nothing better than Wasp's Mead." PM DM: She gets your meal orders taken, and eventually you all wind up with a sweet blend of rice, exotic fruit, and some sort of meat. PM Kelania: "Beggars can't be choosers" PM Radzwe: Radzwe fishes out 3sp for the food. PM Kelania: Kel also gets food PM Radzwe: Radzwe also glances at the board for anything that catches his eye PM DM: The board is full of bulletins from help wanted signs to warnings to a series of guide offers. Check Roll20 for the guide handouts. PM Darvin: "Heh...don't need to choose lass. I make it myself." PM Darvin: Darvin skims through the bulletins and nods. "Mmm hmm. Unless someone here has a gift for waiving away advance payments, I suspect our only options are the albino dwarf and the Salida woman." PM Radzwe: Radzwe explains, "I don't have enough gold even saving on a room, to upfront a 30day 5gp a day fee" PM Radzwe: ((There was no mention of front money from our ride to Chult?)) PM DM: Nobody asked. PM Radzwe: ((We could go ask)) PM Radzwe: ((Didn't know there would be this much expense)) PM DM: You could. PM Radzwe: ((Two votes for Azaka)) PM Kelania: "Azaka seems the most capable within our price range." PM Darvin: ((Salida could be funny, but I agree that Azaka would be the plot recommended choice)) PM Darvin: "I suppose a jungle-born folk would be the ideal option. I hope these pteras aren't too fast to shoot down." PM Radzwe: ((Is there an obvious way to contact her, or do we need to ask?)) PM Kelania: Kel looks at Darvin and smirks, "I don't know, it could be a fun competition!" PM DM: As you're discussing the merits of the guides, a pale skinned half-elf with a pseudodragon on her shoulder approaches you. She has a thin sheen of scales across the tops of her cheeks like freckles. "Excuse me, did you say you were headed into the jungle?" And I think that's where we'll stop for the night. PM DM: ------------------------ Previous- Next (back to logs)